Light and Dark,Yun and Yang
by YunYang13
Summary: Why were the twins named what they were? Are they really humans just like their friends and fellow fighters? REVIEW pleaze! That's a darn oder!
1. Chapter 1

Light and Dark--Yun and Yang--Ch.1

"Yun, I've been wondering something…" Yang said and looked at his younger twin brother. "What is it?" Yun turned to face Yang. "We have a higher purpose than most of our friends. But, what is that higher purpose? I was hoping that you knew," Yang said. Yun shook his head and sighed, "No idea."

"Just think: Why were we named for Light and Dark? Is there something that are parents knew that we didn't know?" Yang had a point. Yun had sometimes wondered the exact same thing. "Wait…Who were our parents anyways? Do you remember? I don't," continued Yang. "Odd. Neither do I," Yun said. "Could it be that…" The older brother's voice paused as the idea came. He knew that it was a bit farfetched, but just might be possible.

"Could what be possible? Does it have to do with our parents?" Yun was now curious as to know what Yang was thinking. "Wait. No, you're not thinking that our parents are gods, are you, Yang?" Yang nodded. "How'd you know that that was what I was thinking?" Yun shrugged. "That thought just popped into my mind. I don't know why."

"Call me crazy or whatever, but I think that we were supposed to originally be one person, but somehow became two," Yang said. "Ok, I won't call you crazy, but I will call you weird and over-imaginative. You have too much time on your hands sometimes, Yang." "Think. It just might be true. Why're we so alike at times, yet so different at others?" "You're right. I'm the Light, you're the Dark. And that makes sense too. Light is happy and full of energy and purity. Light is joy and peace and love. It casts away the Dark, which exists where Light does not shine," Yun explained.

"I, on the other hand, am the Dark. Full of sadness, lover of death and hater of Light. I only exist where Light does not shine. Never happy, never joyful, unpure, peaceless," sighed Yang. "I'm not like that usually, am I?" "No, not really." "Perhaps, if my feeling is right, I'll eventually become like that later on in my life."

All of a sudden, Yun had a worried look on his face as he stared at his older brother. "Yun, what's wrong?" "Something's so terribly wrong here, but I can't figure out what. And I bet it's one of those ominously obvious things too," was his younger brother's reply. "Nothing's wrong, Yun. Trust me on this one." "You sure?" "Yes." "Ok."

Just as Yun and Yang were about to continue their discussion, the phone rang, startling them both. "Yello?" Yun said. "Hey Remy? What up?" "Nothing much. And you?" "Ah, same ol same ol. Look, my bro and I were deep into a kinda strange discussion when you called, Remy." "Oh, sorry. Should I call back later or what?" "Nah. You should just come over and chill with me and my bro, 'k?" "Uhm, sure." Remy hung up and headed down to Yun's.

"So, what was it that you guys were talking about when I called?" "Well, Yang was sayin' that he and I had some higher purpose. I mean, wonder why I was named Yun which is Light and why my bro was named Yang which is Dark. And neither of us remember our parents. Yang said that it was a possibility that they were gods. So, I called him over-imaginative and odd." There was silence for a few minutes before Remy spoke.

"Yah, I did always wonder why you two were named what you were. How's it possible that neither of you two remember your parents? That seems kinda strange. I'd think that at least one of you would remember, if not both of you," Remy said.

"I know."

"We have to find some way to figure this one out," Yang said for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. "Ok, how?" Yun was ready to go along with his brother's plan, if he could come up with one, that is. "I'll sleep on it. And I'll tell you if I have a plan tomorrow morning, ok Yun?" "Ok. Good night." The younger of the two brothers bowed to the other and was about to leave to go to his own room.

"Wait. Stay here, Yun." Yang placed a hand on Yun's shoulder. He turned and said, "Sure. But, where do I sleep?" He looked around the room. "We share the bed. What else?" Yang let go and laid down on the bed, which was barely wide enough for two people.

Yun raised a brow, but said nothing. He walked over and laid down beside Yang, who, much to Yun's surprise, wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, pulling him close. Just then, Remy walked in and found them like that.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be leaving now. Good night, Twin Dragons," Remy said and left. Yun and Yang just laid there, staring at each other. Their cheeks were a bright red color, meaning that they were embarrassed that Remy had seen them like this. "Perhaps we should wait until after whoever's at our house leaves next time," suggested Yun. "Agreed," said Yang.

"On another subject, I love you. And that love's more than just loving you as a brother," Yang said. "You love love me, don't you?" Yun muttered. He didn't like this. He wasn't into same gender love like some other people were. "Is there something wrong with that, Yun?" "Of course there is." Yang frowned. "Good night then." And so, the two slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Dark--Yun and Yang--Ch.2

"Mmh, what time is it?" Yun yawned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then looked over to his left, and saw that Yang was gone. "Yang, where are you?" There was no answer. "Bro? C'mon, it's too early for this!" Still no answer. So, Yun forced himself to get up.

Yun knew that he was walking around in just his boxers, but he didn't really care right now. He just wanted to find his older brother. Moments later, he heard laughter from behind. He turned and saw Remy, Ken, Alex, Ryu, and Yang. "Not quite fully awake, are you?" Yang said in between laughing. Yun forced a smile and said, "Apparently not."

"I was not expecting this!" Alex said when he'd finally stopped laughing. Pretty much all of them were wiping tears from their eyes because they'd laughed so much.

"Get dressed bro," Yang laughed and put an arm around Yun's neck. "Ok." "Wait," said Alex. "Since when did you have that white dragon tattoo?" He ran his hand down Yun's back. "I've hand it for as long as I can remember," was Yun's reply. "Really?" "Yah. Pretty strange, huh?" "Yah, I'll say." "I have one too, only it's black," said Yang. "And the both Yun and I have yin-yang tattoos on the back of our necks." "Odd." "Yep."

"I smell a mystery," Ryu finally said. "Me too," agreed Ken. "I have a feeling that Yang and I were once one person, but somehow became two," Yun said. "Ok. But, how's that possible?" "Actually, I'm starting to remember something," started Yun. "I think we really were one person…I was the original. I know that I was the original because I had strange dreams about someone else inside me. That other person was, obviously, Yang. So, the next morning, I told Gen first thing about my odd dream that I'd had last night. Gen said that he'd transferred another person's soul into my body. So, yah, I had two souls in me: Mine and Yang's. I asked him why, and he replied that Yang was my long-lost older brother. At the time, I didn't even know that I had any siblings, but I still believed Gen when he told me. He then explained that Yang had gotten in a fight and had been so badly injured that his soul was forced from his own body and thus it began to wander. Luckily, Gen had captured the wanderer and he'd been able to transfer Yang's soul into me. That explains why I had the strange dream."

Alex, Ken, Ryu, and Remy just sat there, staring first at the twins, then at each other. There was utter silence throughout the entire room as everyone stared at each other.

Finally breaking the longheld silence, Ken said, "Wow. Simply amazing. Say, who here has any idea where Yang's original body is?" "What is this, CSI?" asked Remy, raising an eyebrow. "In a way, yes," replied Ken. "We go and find Yang's original body right now. I kinda feel sorry for him." "How long ago was it that you had that dream, Yun?" asked Ryu. "Oh, about three years ago, maybe more." "Ok…No CSI gone Street Fighter 3 then. The body's probably completely decomposed and gone," sighed Ken.

"If Yang's Yun's older brother, yet they shared one body, how is that possible that the new coming soul is older than the inhabiting soul?" Remy wondered. "Simple: When he was in his own body, Yang was already older. So, that's how it's possible," explained Alex. "Oh, ok," Remy said. "Then it's no wonder that they look so alike. Another thing I'm wondering: Why are Yun and Yang called The Twin Dragons, if none of their powers are dragon-related?" "Could it be the identical tattoos that they have on their backs?" suggested Ryu. "Since when has someone been famous for a tattoo that they have?" asked Remy. "You have a point, Frenchy," agreed Ryu.

"Call me crazy or over-imaginative or whatever, but what if both of them had past lives, and in those past lives, they were the dragons of Light and Dark?" offered Alex. "How is THAT possible? How could everyone else but Yun and Yang themselves know? It just doesn't make sense, and yes, I will call you over-imaginative and odd," said Remy. "Actually, I was thinking that we should pay a little visit to Gen," said Ryu. "You got it!" agreed Ken. So, the group left for Hong Kong, China.

Hours later, at Gen's…

"Gen, Yun and I wanted to ask you something," Yang started. "What is it?" Gen asked. "Did, by any sort of chance, Yun and I have past lives, in which we both were dragons of Light and Dark? I know that that must sound strange, but I was just thinking that it might be possible. Could you please tell us?" Yang explained. "Mmm…So, you finally begin to wonder. All these years, I've waited for you two to start wondering about that," Gen sighed. "So then it's true? Yun and I really WERE the dragons of Light and Dark in our past lives?"

"Yes. It's true. You two were what constantly divided people. You two were the forces that corrupted the hearts of man and beast and started every war in history. Basically, you and Yun were total enemies who absolutely hated one another." Gen looked down at the wood floor.

"So, explain then how I got this body," said Yun. "You were born a human when the last war in history stopped. And the same goes for Yang. Yet, before transfer, both your memories were erased, so you wouldn't remember anything of your past lives as dragon gods. This was done on purpose. So, both of your memories which you believe to be real are just replacement ones." At this, Yun's eyes filled with tears, as did Yang's. "Wh-why?" the older of the two brothers asked, his hands curling into fists. "It was for the sake of peace. It was in hopes of there being no more wars and no more hatred among people who deserve to live peacefully together. That is why," was Gen's reply.

"Our own grandfather brainwashed us, Yun. Can you believe that! Honestly, I have to ask myself: What is the world coming to these days? For God's sake, grandfathers' are brainwashing their own grandsons!" Yang was pissed. "I know, seriously!" Yun agreed.

"I feel odd, on another subject." Gen's eyes narrowed. This was it. The moment of the reawakening of the dragon gods had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Light and Dark--Yun and Yang--Ch.3

Without words or warning, Yang suddenly lunged at Yun, planning to unleash a rapidfire of punches. Quickly, the younger of the two brothers jumped, avoiding the attack. For no known reason, Yun cried, "Rising Dragon of Light!" A blindingly bright, white light dragon emerged from above and collided with Yang. Ken, Ryu, Alex, and Remy all gasped and shielded their eyes from the overwhelming brightness.

When the light had dissipated, and when everyone had uncovered their eyes, they all gasped. Yang had been fried and way laying on the floor, unconscious and burnt. Yun just stood there, looking as equally surprised as his friends. "Wh-wha the hell did I just do!" Yun screamed and sank to his knees beside Yang.

"How can he not remember THAT!" asked Remy as he straightened out his wind-tangled hair. "The awakening is not entirely complete yet, so neither Yang or Yun will remember anything that they do that's unordinary, until the awakening is completed," Gen explained. Alex frowned. He didn't like the feeling of this at all.

"Yang, can you hear me!" Yun desperately tried to wake his brother, but it wasn't working. "I think I killed him." "No, you didn't. Not only is he still breathing, but Darkness will never die," said Gen.

When Yang groaned and tried to sit up, Yun cried, "Oh my God, you're alive! I'm sooooo sorry! I don't know what came over me! I really don't!" "They both will be switching constantly from human to dragon and back," Gen continued.

"Yun, I don't know if I can go on with life, knowing that all my "memories" are just fabricated lies," Yang whispered and pulled his younger brother close, holding him tightly. Yun shivered and allowed his tears to flow freely. They trickled down his cheeks, and onto Yang's exposed chest. "You both have no choice but to go on with your lives. Like I said before, both Light and Dark will never die. You two will go on for the rest of eternity as enemies, once the transformation is complete," Gen sighed. "I'm sorry that it had to end out like this for you two. There was no choice."

"There there, Yun. It'll be ok. There's no reason to cry," Yang shushed as he continued to hold Yun close. "No, it won't be ok this time. It's for real," Yun replied as he continued to cry and cry.

Ken couldn't take this anymore. He felt very sorry for the twins, but knew that there was nothing that he, or anyone else in the entire world, could do to help. He, like his friends right now, felt helpless, frustrated and sad. Ken looked away in shame and sorrow. Ryu did the same. Remy sighed heavily and secretly wished that he too could do something to help the two dragons to ease their pain and sadness. But, there was nothing that could be done now or ever. Alex's frown deepened. This was all so wrong. And he wanted to make it right, even though he knew that he couldn't.

"What'll happen to them now?" asked Ryu. "They will continue with the transformation for several more years. Once that's done, they shall be total enemies once again," Gen said. "They still have a few years left as humans and as brothers." Remy reached for a tissue in his pocket. He pulled it out and wiped his eyes and blew his nose with it. "This is so sad that I can barely take it!" he sobbed. Ryu was trying hard not to go sobbing crazy like his friends were, but he couldn't help it. Eventually, he allowed himself to give in and cry. Even Alex, the true tough guy, was plain out bawling.

"Yun, let's make the most of those few years that we have left as brother and as humans, ok?" Yang suggested as he got to his feet shakily. Yun nodded and helped his brother stand. "Look at them. They love each other so much, despite the fact that they were once complete enemies. Even though they both know that, and their eventual, unavoidable fate, they still love each other," thought Alex.

(A/N: Oh God, I'm sobbing over my own story for crying out loud! This is just so dang sad…I can barely see what I'm typing!)

"I love you so much that I can't even measure it," Yang whispered and again held Yun close. "So do I," the younger one agreed. Without any more words, they kissed on the lips. It was a truly beautiful sight, that of which caused the others to sob even more and even harder. "Simply unbelievable. What more can I say?" thought Remy as he found himself swimming in a pool of his own tears. "Amazing. I can't describe it any other way," Ken thought as his shirt sleeve became soaked. "Wow. No more to say," thought Ryu as his Kleenex tissue was dripping with tears. "Oh man, talk about true love!" exclaimed Alex as he wiped his eyes with his bandana.

Yun and Yang broke the kiss for air. Both of them looked over at Ken, Alex, Remy, and Ryu. "The tragic tale of the Twin Dragons of Light and Dark once again picks up where it left off," sighed Gen. "On another thing, I'm leaving you and Yang on your own now, Yun." The two turned to stare at their "grandfather" in shock. "Good bye," were his final words before he died right then and there, in front of everyone.

"We'd better get going, Yun," Yang said. "Yes, but where will we go?" "Back to wherever we came from," was Yang's reply. "Wait! Where're you going? Can we come with?" asked Remy. "No. Sorry, mortals. Where Yun and I are going is the other world, where the gods reside. We're going home, to where we really belong." With that, the twins disappeared.

"…Bye?" Ken said when they were gone. Ryu sighed heavily and hung his head, eyes closed, as he said a short prayer for the brothers. Alex just stood there, not sure what to do next. Remy just sat, staring at where Yun and Yang had disappeared. The lives of theses four street-fighters would never be the same. Their lives were changed forever.

END

So, as the years passed, Yun and Yang both finally finished their transformations, and were once again enemies. Their human forms were nowhere to be found, as was Gen's body.

Remy returned to France and got married, thus giving up his former street-fighting career. Ken moved in and lived with Ryu. They continued to live as street-fighters. Alex's whereabouts aren't exactly known from then on.


End file.
